Peor que una venganza
by NoPastLand
Summary: Se sabe de antemano que los ingleses aman la puntualidad. Arthur jamás será la excepción. Cansado de la impuntualidad del menor opta por darle un -bajo su criterio- merecido castigo.


**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Primer lime que escribo en mi vida.

**Dedicatoria:**A dos personas especiales TheFannishaUsui y a MyobiXHitachiin, las cuales me matarán si vuelvo a poner o mencionar Us/Méx en un fic marcado Us/Uk. Culpo a mi mente perturbada por tener esa idea rara y una disculpa a mis lectoras del fic "La verdad es" por ese pequeño percance.  
>Eso sólo es parte del fic, la pareja principal siguen siendo Alfred y Arthur.<p>

**Resumen:** Sabemos que los ingleses aman la puntualidad, y Arthur como todo buen inglés no es la excepción así que cansado de los constantes retrasos de Alfred decide vengarse de una forma única, que seguramente cierto americano odiará con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Arthur ya estaba harto de la impuntualidad de Alfred, siempre le prometía que llegaría temprano pero nunca cumplía su promesa.

_**Flash back **_

_-Te veré mañana temprano- exclamo Alfred despidiéndose de Arthur _

_-Pero llega puntual- respondió Arthur despidiéndose igualmente de Alfred _

_-Jajajaja~ lo haré porque soy un ¡héroe! – dicho esto Alfred se sube en su camioneta y se va hacia el aeropuerto. _

_-Más te vale- espeta Arthur adentrándose en su hogar _

_**Fin flash back**_

_._

_En casa de Arthur_

-Era de esperarse, ese mocoso ya se retraso como siempre – decía Arthur mientras tomaba una tasa de té – Pero ahora le tendré una sorpresa, ya veremos si vuelves a llegar tarde Alfred F. Jones – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

_Con Estados Unidos _

Alfred se encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres, totalmente relajado buscando un McDonald's para poder devorar unas cuentas hamburguesa antes de llegar a casa del inglés, observo su reloj y noto que ya estaba retrasado para su cita con Arthur pero justo cuando iba a dirigirse a casa de éste encontró lo que tanto buscaba un McDonald's

-Sé que Iggy no se molestará si llego un poco más tarde – dicho esto Alfred entro al establecimiento a pedir hamburguesas para todo un batallón de guerra

Después de pagar su exorbitante cuenta y retirarse del establecimiento Alfred se encamino medio presuroso a casa del inglés.

Al llegar se fue al patio de la casa pues ahí quedaron de verse, camino hasta llegar a su destino y ahí vio a Arthur sentado en una silla con una mesa enfrente en lo que parecía una fiesta de té.

-Llegas tarde idiota – fue lo único que artículo Arthur antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té

- hahaha~ lo siento pero necesitaban mi heroica presencia – mintió igual Iggy nunca pedía detalles de sus retrasos

- Esta bien, sólo ayúdame a regresar todo adentro ya que es muy tarde para esto – Arthur se levanto y coloco unas cuentas cosas sobre una bandeja mientras se disponía a entrar a la casa

- Ok – dijo Alfred sin mucho animo pues sabía que Inglaterra se había molestado, pero lo que el pobre americano no sabía era la venganza que tenía planeada su amado Iggy

Una vez adentro Arthur coloco las cosas sobre la mesa y Alfred cerro la puerta del jardín. Estados Unidos observo detenidamente a Arthur por unos instantes y éste al sentirse observado volteo y choco con la mirada suplicante de Alfred, no se cruzaron más palabras ya que el americano se acerco a Arthur y le dio un posesivo y apasionado beso en los labios. Así estuvieron hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, en un incómodo silencio hasta que Arthur dijo:

-Hazlo rápido antes de que me retracte – expreso ruborizado pues sólo con ver la mirada de Alfred sabía lo que él quería

Alfred sólo se limito a sonreír comenzando a quitarle la camisa a Arthur otorgando dulces y húmedos besos por cada tramo de piel descubierta de su amante

-¿Qué estás esperando bastardo? – expreso molesto Inglaterra puesto que el menor estaba tardando más de lo normal

-¡C'mon Iggy! Esto no será divertido si no le pongo algo de suspenso – dijo esto muy cerca del oído del inglés susurrándolo, posteriormente mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de Arthur logrando robarle algunos pequeños gemidos que para el americano eran el coro celestial, comenzó a arrinconarlo contra la pared y así sin más comenzó a tocar territorio británico

-De… deja a Londres en paz – reclamaba un excitado y ruborizado inglés a su amante

-Jajajaja me vas a decir que esto no te gusta? Por favor se ve que te encanta – admitió altanero Alfred terminando de desvestir a Arthur por completo

-You bastard… - No pudo terminar de insultar al americano ya que este se encontraban devorando sus labios nuevamente, al principio puso resistencia pero luego se dejo llevar por el exquisito calor de los labios de Alfred, aunque Jones no estaba satisfecho así que tomo a Londres con una de sus manos y aplico un poco de presión, ante esto el inglés abrió la boca a mitad del beso para articular un gemido ronco producto del placer dado por la mano americana, Alfred aprovecho esa oportunidad e introdujo su lengua a la cavidad bucal del inglés , lengua contra lengua friccionándose constantemente en un duelo para saber quien sería el vencedor de aquella fogosa batalla igualmente ambos terminaron cediendo por falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero antes de que Alfred pudiera hacer su siguiente jugada con el inglés éste se le adelanto

-Bien… es suficiente por hoy – espetaba un excitado y ruborizado Arthur mientras apartaba a Alfred y comenzaba a juntar sus prendas para vestirse

-¡What? ¡No me puedes dejar así! – gritaba alterado el pobre americano señalando la erección en sus pantalones

- Eso es para que aprendas a ser más puntual idiota – espeto con burla Inglaterra terminando de abotonarse la camisa y acomodarse los pantalones

- Pero… ¡pero Iggy! No puedes… tú… ¡no serías capaz! – respondía exasperado Alfred con unas cuentas lagrimitas de decepción en sus ojos y una adorable mueca de berrinche con sus mejillas infladas

- No me retes emancipado – respondió serio Arthur – y quita esa cara tan boba, los berrinches no te quedan – mentía, realmente adora esa cara berrinchuda de Estados Unidos

- Eres tan malo Inglaterra – suspiro y puso una cara de tristeza extrema

- La próxima vez se puntual – dijo en un tono burlón – y para tu "problemita"… por algo tienes manos ¿no? – exclamo Arthur mientras observaba la erección de Alfred y se retiraba de la habitación

Estados Unidos sólo se limito a lanzarle una mirada de "la próxima vez no será así" y comenzó su labor de darse consuelo el mismo

-La… aah la pro… próxima vez seré pun… tual aahh - y así continuo Alfred hasta sentirse "satisfecho"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bien con esto doy finalizado mi nuevo fail, espero que no me haya quedado tan gacho xD, realmente me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto así que… vamos presionen esas palabritas azules que dicen review please~

Por cierto cada review es un recordatorio para que Alfred sea puntual y no se quede con las ganas de cierto inglés xD


End file.
